


Day 14 - Double Penetration

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, peter is a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: He got to watch his gorgeous boyfriends and fuck one of them without needing to figure anything complicated out. It was perfect.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Kudos: 57





	Day 14 - Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Once again gonna call this pt 1 because I’m beyond disappointed with it but I love love love the prompt so I want to revisit it.
> 
> I’m just really struggling mentally and physically right now. I’m sorry. But thank you to every one of my understanding followers. Please stick with me

Bucky watched them, a soft smirk on his face.

He was glad that he was on the bottom, so to speak. Less work for him, just laying down on the bed and letting the other two do the work.

He got to watch his gorgeous boyfriends and fuck one of them without needing to figure anything complicated out. It was perfect.

Maybe Peter was the one most excited and the one actually being fucked, but Bucky seemed to get the sweetest part of the deal.

As it was, Peter was already riding his cock like a fucking champ as Tony fingered him at the same time in order to get him ready for both of them.

The sounds that Peter made were incredible, lips parted in a soft ‘o’ as he kept bouncing on the man’s cock. He already felt absolutely stuffed and all he had taken so far was one cock and three fingers. Of course, Tony was smaller than Bucky. But taking both of them would still test his limits.

But Peter was way more than willing to test those limits.

Tony groaned as he felt Peter clenching around his fingers, slowly easing them in and out of him. “Jesus, Pete. Slow down. You need to relax, not tense up.”

“Can’t help it, Tones,” the younger man breathed. “Feels...amazing.”

He sounded so cock drunk already.

And both Tony and Bucky were living for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
